


双面之刃

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 请不要看着我，不要让我意识到自己正在对您做些什么，请憎恨我吧，请惩罚我吧，因为我将要——CP金枪，2019万圣节应景文NC-17





	双面之刃

车窗外漆黑一片，仅有车灯照亮前方狭窄泥泞的小路和两旁茂密的树木。雨点密集地击打着挡风玻璃、每一扇车窗和车顶，简直让人以为正经过瀑布下方。闪电使整个世界在一瞬间犹如白纸上的平面绘画，雷声轰鸣，盖过了时断时续的广播，留下嗡鸣般的寂静和随之而来的沙沙声。他关掉收音机。  
导航显示他应该正开在开阔的柏油马路上，而不是树林中的蜿蜒土路。当他忍不住低声咒骂起该死的天气和失灵的导航时，前方的树木终于让出一片空地，一座城堡在闪电的轨迹下现出轮廓，几扇窗子亮着灯光。  
他将车子停在城堡前。凭借不时闪过的白光，能看出它的规模不大，甚至没有前院，但仍然完整地保留着苏格兰式的古老外观，有着呈圆柱形的塔楼和尖顶。它似乎已经被改造为私宅，虽然四周看起来没有人家，也不会有孩子前来讨要糖果，但门前的阶梯上还是摆放着几个南瓜，其中一个被雕成花瓶，一大束白色玫瑰插在里面，任风雨撕扯它们脆弱的花瓣，摇晃得像是身不由己的小小幽灵。  
他下了车，在令人窒息的暴雨中三步并作两步地跑上台阶，敲响了门。  
门厅里的灯亮了，厚重木门上狭长的拼花玻璃后映出一个人影，似乎在向外窥探，犹豫着，然后终于打开了大门。昏暗但温暖的黄色灯光从门厅倾泻而出，站在里面的年轻男人一头微卷的黑发，金色的眼睛像温润的琥珀，右眼下的一颗泪痣让他在灯光下轮廓分明、如雕塑般英俊的容貌增添了一丝特别的韵味。他穿着宽松的毛衣和休闲裤，光脚踩在锃亮的实木地板上，看起来可没在期待着有客人上门。  
但见到门外的男人浑身湿透站在雨中的模样，他还是立刻侧身从门前让开：“先进来吧。”  
陌生访客踏进门来，主人关上大门，雨声小了一些。  
“有什么我可以帮助您的吗？”  
陌生人抬手将额前湿透的头发向后拢去，那些发丝在暖黄的灯光下像金子般反射着光。红色的眼睛像宝石又像鲜血，他的脸过于俊美了，用艳丽来形容也不为过。不过大抵这样的人都有那么一点傲慢，因此他的语气里没有多少礼貌和请求。  
“我的导航失灵了，”他说，“这里是什么地方？到X镇要怎么走？”  
“从这里到最近的镇子也要开上几小时的车，再加上这种天气，您今晚恐怕是到不了那里的。”房子的主人倒是很有耐心。  
金发男人从裤子口袋里掏出手机，看了一眼屏幕，没有信号。  
“这里有座机吗？”  
“当然，请跟我来。”屋主说，带领他走向走廊深处，并不介意他湿透的衣服和鞋子在地板上留下一串水渍。  
走廊不算宽阔，因此给人狭长幽深的感觉。两侧墙壁上深绿色的壁纸带有精美低调的暗纹，壁灯的灯架是干枯的鹿角，不知是不是电压不稳的缘故，总觉得老式灯泡发出的光线不易察觉地忽亮忽暗。墙边的半圆小桌泛着木头的圆润光芒，桌上的花瓶中插着一大束干燥的玫瑰花苞，全都低垂着头，颜色像干涸的饱满血滴。这一切无一不显示出这幢建筑所度过的时间，但它们又被保存得这样完好，整洁干净，就像是水晶球中封起的复古景观，只是洒下的不是雪花，而是瓢泼大雨。  
转角处的小桌上有一部黑色的老式电话，还是转盘拨号的。金发客人拿起听筒放在耳边，又按了按叉簧。  
“根本没有声音。”他说，有些掩饰不住的烦躁。  
“大概因为大雨的关系，电话线出了故障，”屋主带着歉意说，“抱歉，我一个人住在这里，很少与人联系，不知道电话已经不能用了。不如您在这里住下吧？等到雨停了再赶路。在这样的天气开车实在太危险了。”  
仿佛在应和他所说的话一般，一声惊雷炸响，震得房子里的玻璃全都嗡嗡作响。眼下似乎没有更好的选择，这位不速之客默许了，好像他的莅临反倒是这座城堡的光荣一样。房主对此仍然毫不在意，语气温和：“我带您到客房。我的名字是迪尔姆德·奥迪纳，叫我迪尔姆德就可以。”  
他的房客在身后清晰地报上名字：“吉尔伽美什。”  
他们走上楼梯，这房子里所有的灯似乎都这么昏暗，就好像不想惊动蛰伏在影子里的什么东西。墙上贴着与楼下相同的深绿色壁纸，挂着固定在玻璃匣里的蝴蝶标本，壁龛里的玻璃罩下装饰着渡鸦的骨骼。一幅画被暗红色的天鹅绒布料遮盖，不知为什么，来客觉得那下面应该是幅肖像画，似乎有目光正透过布料追随着他。  
迪尔姆德打开走廊尽头的门：“浴室可以使用，柜子里有干净的睡衣，您可以将身上的衣服放进滑槽，我会把它们洗净烘干。请好好休息吧，晚安。”  
屋主礼貌地关门离开，留下房客环视着这间房间。房间不是很大，但布置舒适，不管是厚重的实木大床还是家具都像是保存完好的珍贵古董。浴室里也是一样，格子地砖、金色雕花框的镜子、爪形脚的浴缸，还有花苞形状的花洒开关，处处都保留着上个世纪的样貌，又干净得不可思议。他脱下身上湿透的衣服，连内裤和袜子一起丢进墙上一个隐蔽的活板门，漆黑的滑槽像怪物的喉咙一样吞进它们，将它们咽到楼下洗衣房地上放着的脏衣篮里去。  
洗脸台上摆着瓶瓶罐罐，从洁面乳到洗发水，甚至连护手霜都一应俱全，搁架上放着风筒，横杆上是干燥柔软的毛巾。吉尔伽美什舒舒服服地泡进热气腾腾的水中，水汽将玻璃蒙上一片白色，窗外的暴雨仍不知疲倦地洗刷着世界。  
洗过澡后他吹干头发，在柜子里找到一套睡衣，穿在身上尺寸正好，一摸就知道料子是上等的丝绸。他钻进被子，拿起手机，不但没有信号，这幢房子里连WIFI也没有。  
他关了灯，房间陷入一片漆黑，只有闪电时而打破黑暗印下惨白的光影。耳边是不间断的雨声，慢慢将他淹没进深沉的睡眠。  
  
不知是雷声还是某种预感唤醒了他。吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛时，室内仍然漆黑一片，雨滴砸在窗子上噼啪作响，丝毫没有减弱的趋势。闪电的强光在瞬间照亮室内，他看到这幢房子的主人站在床边，像一个苍白的幽灵。  
在随之而来的雷声中、在黑暗中，他们没动也没说话。不知究竟是因为缺乏危机意识，还是相信这个礼貌的年轻人不会伤害自己，吉尔伽美什就这样躺在那儿，甚至没有表现出惊讶或局促。他安静地等待着，似乎还颇好奇接下来会发生什么。  
迪尔姆德俯下身去，双手轻轻握住他的房客的双肩，带着几分谨慎缓慢上移，经过脖子的线条，捧住他的脸颊，拇指滑过皮肤，抚过他的嘴角，然后低头吻他。  
吉尔伽美什没有拒绝，反倒张开嘴任他的舌头探进来，又像捕获陷阱中的小动物那样含住它、吸吮它、纠缠着它，不让它离开。这倒是正中下怀，迪尔姆德追逐着他的唇舌，像是急着把自己献祭的羔羊，甚至有那么一点儿不顾一切的味道。如果他正在吻的是一个普通人，大概早已心生警觉，开始怀疑起他的动机，但这是吉尔伽美什，他好像天生就不知道什么是害怕。  
迪尔姆德终于因为缺氧而放开了他，不自觉地舔过自己嘴唇上因为干燥而产生的细微裂口，唾液滋润了它，刚才的吻又使它疼痛。他掀开吉尔伽美什身上的被子，后者终于动了一动——他撑起身，半躺在蓬松的枕头上，随手打开了床头灯，昏黄的灯光照亮床边一小片地方，他脸上的神情像在等待下一幕表演。  
迪尔姆德跨坐到他的大腿上，他也穿着同样的丝绸睡衣，两具身体贴合在一起，能感到隔着轻薄柔滑的衣料传递过来的温度。有那么一会儿，他好像只是在看着灯光照在吉尔伽美什那金色睫毛上发出的光晕，然后他低头吻上它们，接着轻柔的吻又落在鼻梁和嘴唇上。他故意用下身磨蹭着他的胯间，没人比吉尔伽美什更擅长读人，他分辨得出这不是床伴间的讨好，而是出于不知来由的崇敬与爱慕。  
感到身下的身体兴奋起来，迪尔姆德一颗一颗解开他的衣扣，每解开一颗，就用嘴唇去摩擦那颗扣子下温热的皮肤，膜拜一般从锁骨到心口，一路轻拂过漂亮的腹肌、平坦的小腹，隔着布料亲吻勃起的部位。他感到吉尔伽美什的手指插进头发，像一种无声的许可，他用牙齿咬住裤腰，将它拉下去。  
吉尔伽美什看着他埋头在自己腿间，温暖湿润的口腔包裹住他，柔软的舌头贴着敏感的皮肤蠕动。他的技巧可算不上好，但这种生涩感却也取悦了他。他吸吮着柱身，舌头舔弄铃口，甚至还想把他吞得更深，吉尔伽美什稍微用了点儿力抓住他的头发，让他抬起头来，他的嘴唇因为唾液而闪着湿润的光，注视着他的那双眼睛如同醇美的蜂蜜，里面简直像噙着泪。  
迪尔姆德起身跪在床上，脱掉自己的睡裤，优雅矜持得像个圣徒，接下来扒掉吉尔伽美什裤子的动作又像个惯于掠夺的海盗。他再次跨到他的身上，探身从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一支新的润滑液，挤了很多在手上，探到自己身下，将手指挤进紧致的穴口。他咬着牙扩张自己，吉尔伽美什的手也没闲着，正抚摸过他的大腿，顺着紧绷的线条来到臀部，揉捏着紧实的肌肉。迪尔姆德低下头，这种一手扶住床头、弓着背的姿势，让他正好对上吉尔伽美什的视线，那双红色的眼睛像是可以看进他的灵魂深处。_别看，别看，_他在心中祈求，_不要让我意识到自己正在对您做些什么，请憎恨我吧，请惩罚我吧，因为我将要——_  
他闭上眼睛，握住身下火热的硬挺，慢慢坐下，将它送入自己的身体。扩张还不足够，身体深处传来久违的疼痛，让他不禁仰起头。身下的人注视着他下颌到脖子的优美线条和滚动的喉结，忍不住伸手抚摸上去，手指勒住那搏动的血脉。突如其来的窒息感让他本能地绷紧身体，另一只手又圈上了他已经完全挺立的阴茎，用丝毫不温柔体贴的力道撸动，他几乎立刻射了出来。  
迪尔姆德在高潮后那种轻飘飘的眩晕感中浑身脱力，反倒放松下来，沉下身体，彻底吞下了刚刚只进入一半的阴茎。吉尔伽美什抓住他两边的衣摆，扯开了他的睡衣，扣子四散迸落。虽然他早就看出迪尔姆德的身材不错，但没想到他有这么一副战士般的体格，分明的肌肉线条像米开朗基罗的雕塑，充满了力量美。他抚摸他的胸肌，将手指上的精液抹在柔软滚烫的皮肤上，揉弄乳头，迪尔姆德一直忍耐着的喉咙里终于发出一声短促的呻吟。  
吉尔伽美什开始挺动起来，过多的润滑液在身体的碰撞中让他们身下湿了一片，发出令人脸红的声音。吉尔伽美什坐起身，抓住迪尔姆德的腰，将自己埋进他身体里更深的地方去，迪尔姆德顺势抱住了他，手指插进柔软的金发，脸颊贴在鬓边厮磨。一道闪电划过，他在颠簸中喘息着望向窗外，大雨似乎将永不停歇，树枝在风中摇晃不止。这片雨幕是冥冥中的安排，将他们隔绝在这荒无人烟中的城堡，因此命运也一定在那些树木间窥视着他们。他抱紧怀中的人，至少这一晚他是属于自己的，他甚至希望豪雨就此将世界埋葬，黎明永不来临。  
吉尔伽美什抓住他的膝弯，将他仰面放倒在床上，他的身体压上来，带着热度、汗水、呼吸的起伏和隆隆的心跳，这么生动鲜活。他用胳膊肘支撑着床垫，将迪尔姆德圈在手臂中间，吻他就像吻真正的情人。迪尔姆德抬腿缠住他，感到在身体里顶弄的性器突然触到了敏感的那一点，带来一阵战栗。注意到他的变化，吉尔伽美什带着得意的笑容继续摩擦那里。熟悉的浪潮淹没了他，拍打着、搅动着他，让他窒息，但他情愿沉溺其中。  
吉尔伽美什看着那双金色的眼睛，它们这么柔和又清冽，像清晨的阳光照射草尖上摇摇欲坠的露珠。那双眼睛在看着他，又像在看着更遥远的地方，但吉尔伽美什希望他更专注于自己，便更快、更用力地在温热紧致的甬道里碾磨。迪尔姆德带着鼻音的呻吟声里无意识地染上了哭腔，手指用力抓着他的后背，像在海中漂流的人抓住生命唯一的支点。他终于被推上高潮，像在融化、归于虚无，又快乐得濒临死亡。他颤抖着，甬道随之绞紧，吉尔伽美什也射在他的身体里面。  
  
虽然是几小时前才第一次见面的陌生人，但既然刚刚才身体交叠，睡在一起似乎也合情合理。他们钻进被窝，迪尔姆德关了床头灯，感到吉尔伽美什从身后搂住了他的腰，轻柔的鼻息喷在他的后颈上。雨声盖过他们的呼吸，雷声从远远的天边隐约传来。迪尔姆德说：“我来讲一个睡前故事吧。”  
身后的人没有出声，但迪尔姆德知道他醒着。  
“很久以前，在万圣节还被叫做萨温节的时候，有一位骑士。他是国王麾下首屈一指的战士，曾获得无数功勋，被人们称赞品德高尚、相貌俊美。那天，他急着赶回城堡去过萨温节，在河边遇到一个老妇，老妇请求他帮助她过河。他把老妇背过河去，她的双脚一落地，却变成了一个妙龄少女。原来她是司掌战争的女神，变化形态来向他求爱。  
“但骑士拒绝了她。因为骑士一直爱慕着他的王，他们之间的关系也早就超越了王与骑士的界线。女神很生气，趁着这个世界颠倒之日将骑士带下异界，并诅咒他，他和他的爱人将以完全相反的方式生存：一个永生不死，一个不断轮回。想要解除诅咒只有一个方法，就是亲手杀了他的爱人，而这样一来，他又会打破永远保护王的禁制，落入冥界万劫不复。从此以后，他就重复着与他的爱人重逢，又看着他死去的漫长时间。”  
迪尔姆德闭上眼睛。风刮过这幢建筑发出的尖啸声就像异界永不止息的狂风呼号，阴云布满晦暗的天空，黑色泥泞的大地一望无际，只有枯死植物矗立在远处的剪影。  
_“好好想想上一次见到他时的那张脸吧，这将是你对他今生的最后回忆，”她的声音甜蜜得像苹果花的香气，其中的恶毒又像花芯中流出腐烂的汁液：“当你醒来，他就不会在这个世界上了，到下辈子去找他吧！”_  
黑色的羽翼如薄纱般降临，他的命运从此脱离正轨。  
迪尔姆德感到吉尔伽美什的胳膊从自己身上抽离，他下意识地去抓，但落了个空。  
“这个故事怎么样？”  
“萨温节，老妇、少女和女神，异界，诅咒，禁制，还真是典型的凯尔特式传说。”  
“您对凯尔特的传说很熟悉吗？”  
“算不上熟悉，但传说都大同小异，这个传说更是无聊。”  
迪尔姆德无声地笑了。  
“抱歉。”  
风雨声再次填充了房间中的寂静，黑夜仿佛永远不会过去。迪尔姆德安静下来，呼吸声均匀缓慢，似乎已经睡着；吉尔伽美什起身穿上睡衣，走出房间。  
独自走在光线昏暗的走廊中，更令人觉得这幢房子像是某段过去的遗产，一座活着的坟墓。吉尔伽美什站在那幅被遮挡的画面前，伸手拉下红色的天鹅绒布。  
那的确是一幅肖像画，画中的男人戴着王冠，披着长长的毛皮斗篷，容貌俊美、神情威严。即使时间已使它的颜色暗淡，线条朦胧，但仍能看出他的发色是金色，眼睛则是异于常人的鲜红。  
他离开那幅画，向走廊的另一端走去，一间房间的门敞开着，是书房。  
吉尔伽美什来到桌前，打开台灯，桌上摊开着一本厚厚的剪贴簿，上面贴着剪报。  
那是他刚刚获得学位的剪报，报纸发行还不到一周。上一页是他半年前在专业期刊上发表论文的剪报，那篇文章就贴在旁边。再前面是他在比赛上获奖的剪报，再向前翻，日期每跨越二十年左右，就是另一个年轻的天才、富翁、继承人，而不管是哪一个，黑白泛黄的照片上都是同一张脸。他抬起头，书架上还有许多剪贴簿排在一起。  
雷声隆隆滚过，接着仿佛就在耳边炸响，所有的灯随之熄灭，吉尔伽美什转过身，迪尔姆德站在房间中央，他垂在身侧的右手中握着一把匕首，在与黑暗接踵而至的闪电下泛着寒光。  
他平静地开口：“关于那个传说，我没有告诉您的是，不管那位王经历几次转世，都活不过他第一次死去时的二十四岁。他一定会在萨温节那一天死去，不管我试了多少方法去拯救他，他也一定会死于意外或疾病，哪怕我躲进偏远的城堡二十年，他也一样会找到我，重复相同的命运。”  
白色的强光在一瞬间照亮房间，雷声雨声却仿佛哑然。他看着这个熟悉的陌生人站在桌前，恍惚之间，他身后就是古老圆形大厅中央的王座，阳光从穹顶下的高窗洒落进来，那凛然高傲的神情与千年前如出一辙，他曾无数次垂首在他面前，亲吻他的手背，向他宣誓忠诚。  
“您受万民爱戴，前方的道路有无限荣光，”他说，向前迈出一步，“是我夺走了那一切，不只一次，之后还有无数次，我将不断夺走您的未来，永远也不会终止。”  
他被死亡与命运之神抛下，看着国家覆灭，剑与枪的时代过去，汽车代替马车。时间像河水一样奔腾而去，世界从未停止运转，只有他在不停地走向那个人，与他相遇又与他别离，每次失去的都是不同的人，又是同一个人。  
“我曾经认为，既然重生的您什么也不记得，所感受到的永远只有一次死亡，也许就没有那么痛苦。但我这个被死亡抛下的人，又怎么能这样臆断呢？所以，即使您不原谅我也无所谓，憎恨我也可以，就算这样会使我触犯永远保护您、永不伤害您的禁制——让我终结这一切吧。”  
在闪电割裂雨夜那刹那的光辉之间，那双金色的眼睛饱含绝望与爱，他微笑着，眼中隐约闪烁的泪水像垂死的星星发出的光。他一步步走向他的王、他的陌生的旅客，吉尔伽美什仍然一动不动地站在那里，不知是过于震惊，还是认为他不过是在开一个恶劣的玩笑。  
他以身为战士的敏捷和速度将匕首刺向他，他熟知如何夺走生命，死亡会迅速降临，几乎感觉不到痛苦。可刀刃还没碰触到面前的人，他突然感到全身一震，手臂无力地垂下。  
实在过了太久，他已经差不多忘记他的王也是一个优秀的战士。一直放在桌上的那柄银质拆信刀刺进他的心脏，刀柄握在吉尔伽美什手中。  
他的身体软倒下去，吉尔伽美什抱住了他。心脏带着被它的血肉包裹的金属微微颤动，甜美的黑暗向他压来。  
“休息吧，”他听到爱人的声音在耳边低语，遥远又清晰，“换我来守护你。”

天空满布乌云，脚下的大地漆黑，不远处黑色的湖水没有一丝涟漪。骑士躺在他的怀中，如同死去般沉睡。渡鸦掠过上空，在他面前伸展成为一个美貌的女子，如瀑的黑发垂在她的肩背，翅膀与尾羽变为她身上黑色长袍飘逸的衣袖和下摆，轻盈地落在脚下泥泞的地面上。  
“已经晚了，英雄王，”她语带怜悯，又在得意地大笑：“诅咒已经生效了！既然他这么爱你，就让他一次次地看着你死去吧！让我看看他究竟能坚持多久才会杀了你，然后堕落到我的手里！”  
“真难看啊摩莉甘，”吉尔伽美什说，对女神傲慢地笑着，“你忘了我也拥有神的血统吗？现在我就以我拥有的力量诅咒他，迪尔姆德·奥迪纳，虽然他将永生，但只有所爱之人可以将毁灭的利刃刺进他的心脏。如何？这样一来，就可以由我来杀了他。”  
女神的面容扭曲起来：“那又怎么样？只有他杀了你诅咒才会破除，你杀了他，只能让你们的立场调换，由你背负起永生！”  
“那又如何？他也许会因为永生痛苦，但本王不会！他永生永世都是属于本王的，你永远也无法得到他！”  
“你一旦转世，就会忘记一切！你就祈祷自己会在他陷入疯狂之前想起你的承诺吧！”  
黑色的异界狂风呼啸，夹杂着王的笑声与战争女神愤怒的尖叫；骑士对此一无所知，当他醒来时，王已然在棺中沉眠，白色花瓣铺满送葬的道路，漫天飞扬，直到将他的视野完全覆盖。  
  
人行道边的大树下，一个四岁左右的黑发小男孩仰头看着挂在枝丫间的鬼脸南瓜气球，拼命想跳得更高一点，但怎么也够不到气球垂下的绳子。眼见气球就要被风吹得飘到更高的地方去，他急得抹起了眼泪。  
一只手伸过来，轻轻松松拉过绳子。  
男孩抬头看着把气球拿在手里的男人，觉得自己从没见过这么漂亮的人，一时之间忘了说话。  
男人蹲在他的面前，拉过他的小手，把气球的绳子绕在他的手腕上，松松打了个活结。  
“谢谢您，先生。”他说，还带着哭过后软软的鼻音。  
男人没有笑也没有说话，只是用手指抹去他脸蛋上的泪痕，拇指扫过右眼下的泪痣。  
“迪尔姆德！”  
身后传来焦急的喊声，他回过头，他的养父手里拿着一个棉花糖，从马路对面跑了过来。  
“我不是说了就在那儿等我，不许乱跑吗？”他蹲在他的身前，抓住他的胳膊。  
“可是气球跑掉了，是这个先生帮我拿回来的。”  
“哪里有人？”  
孩子回头看去，街上空空荡荡，年轻男人不见踪影。  
“那个人刚才就在这里呀。他长得很好看，头发是金色，眼睛是红色的。”  
“是吗？”他的父亲随口答道，比起金发红眼睛的人，他显然更在意他独自跑开的事情，“下次不可以乱跑，知道吗？在马路上被车子撞到怎么办？气球跑掉了也不要去追，不管什么玩具都可以再买新的，你自己的安全最重要，明白吗？”  
迪尔姆德乖乖点头，他的父亲整理好他的衣领，把棉花糖递到他手中：“好了，你确定今晚还要像去年一样变装成骑士吗？现在买其他的道具也还来得及。”  
“我还是想当骑士。”  
“好吧。”他的父亲抱起他，让他坐在自己的臂弯里。他越过父亲的肩膀看着那棵大树，觉得自己也许在哪里见过那个年轻的金发男人，但无论如何也回忆不起来。他的注意力转移到手中五彩缤纷的棉花糖上，想着今晚会和小朋友们一起去邻居家讨要糖果，没有看到那个男人从树后走出来，目送着他们远去。

END


End file.
